


The Family BBQ

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pet Names, Spit Kink, This is Very, WOW im hollerin, it's really gross nasty but wonderfully amazing like y i k e s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: It's been too long since Hop and Victor visited their hometown. They're still being discreet about their relationship, but this dinner is going to be quite the show...What's a BBQ without a little meat, though?
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	The Family BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I NEVER SAY THIS BUUUUUUT i think y'all will REALLYYYYY like the second chapter, so you should definitely bookmark this so y'all can see when i post it !!! i got some funny/sexy things planned for it and it's like - - gross nasty LOL i spent way too long trying to read and reread this in order to fix it up - - honestly, i say this all the time, but i hope y'all enjoy it - - follow me on twitter @SplashyTsunami so you can be updated on some other fics that i'm writing !!!!

It had been a year since they started dating. The only person that really knew about it was Leon and that’s only because he’d caught them in a Pokecenter room after an...Interesting night. Tousled hair and pretty bruises decorating Victor’s pale neck - - It was quite obvious what had happened. Hop’s mum was still completely oblivious to the fact, though, and not because she was dull, but the two of them hadn’t really been home that whole time - - Gyms and Pokemon battles had taken up a lot of their time and energy and going back home just...Seemed like a chore.

“I know, I know - - Don’t say anything to mum. But why can’t she know, Victor?” The brunette’s brows furrowed as he glanced down at the gravel driveway. He wasn’t exactly against the whole idea of Hop’s mum knowing - - And he knew that if she found out, his own mother would be alerted almost immediately as well. Having their parents know wasn’t a bad thing - - Of course, they would be accepted, but...

“It’s not...It’s not that I don’t want her to know - - I’m just...I’m still not exactly comfortable coming out yet. It’s...It’s just - - “ He sucked in a deep breath and clenched his jaw, the muscles in his face flexing. “It’s...Complicated. Too many questions to answer and...Please, just don’t say anything - - Pretty please, Hop?” The darker male pursed his lips and blinked, letting out a puff of air through his nose. “Fine, if I have to convince you then - - “ He leaned in to gently press a smooch to his cheek. “Please - - “ Another, “Please,” and one more, “pleeeeease?”

Hop chuckled before capturing those pretty pink lips in a soft kiss. “Fine, fine - - But you’re not exactly making it easy for people to not find out. You just kissed me in public - - What if someone was looking?” He smirked before shaking his head. “But if you insist! We’ll just act like noooooothing happened - - Of course, you’ll have to sleep on the floor in my room then. Can’t risk having my mum see us all cuddled up and comfortable under the covers, yeah?” Victor clucked his tongue.

“I think not, ye arse - - Lock the door if ye have to, but there’s no way I’m sleeping on that hardwood floor of yers!” His indignant expression caused Hop to cackle, tossing his head back and letting it echo through his yard. A few seconds later and the front door to his home swung open. 

“Hop!? Ye’re back! I could hear ye all the way inside - - And Victor, you came along as well?” Excitement filled their entire forms. “Oh, come here, you two!” She had her arms outstretched, waiting for a hug. Hop was the first, naturally - - He ran up and skipped the first two steps, basically colliding into his mum and squeezing her tight. “I missed you so, so, so much! It’s - - It’s been too long!” They stayed in that position for a few more moments, swaying back and forth. Before long it was Victor’s turn. The boy, though enthusiastic about seeing his boyfriend’s mother, was much more content with being squeezed into a Beartic hug and not jumping into it, doing his best to squeeeeeeeeze back like some kind of Silicobra. “Yer mum’s missed ye as well, Victor! Good thing she’s coming to the BBQ tonight - - That saves ye a trip into town to visit her. I’m sure with all of the walking you two have been doing, it’ll be nice to rest yer legs.” That was true! “Leon said he couldn’t make it, but I’m sure we’ll have enough fun without him! Pitty, though...I miss seeing him as well.” Hop’s mum finally let go, allowing Victor to step back just a hair.

After the usual greetings and repetitious ‘miss you’s and ‘I love you’s it was time for Hop’s mother to start cooking. They followed her inside, hearing every word she breathed. “Listen, I’ll get the food started - - It shouldn’t take long. The only time I’ll need your help is when we go out back to the grill. By that time yer mum should be here, Victor!” Oh, boy how he missed her! Turning to face her son, she addressed him with a, “Why don’t you two go hang out in yer room, honey?”

“Of course! There’s nothing I’d like more, mum!” As soon as his mother had focused her attention back onto the food, Hop, like the little shit he was, reached down and grabbed his boyfriend’s rear out of the blue, grinning from ear to ear. Victor jumped a bit and accidentally bumped into the table in front of him causing the woman to turn around with a slightly surprised expression.

“You okay, dear?”

“O-oh, yes - - Yes, ma’am! I must have lo-lost my /footing/.” He shot a glare at Hop to which he was greeted with his back facing him, the boy already jogging up his stairs.

“Well, alright - - Just be careful! You run along now, okay?”

She didn’t have to tell Victor twice. He was already charging after Hop, ready to beat his behind. When he got to the other’s room, he closed the door and quickly locked it, brows knitted as he now stared at his boyfriend’s devious grin. The darker male was currently resting on his bed, head propped up by his left hand. “Oh, goodness - - Something the matter, /babe/? You look a little miffed! Was it something my mum said?” Hop feigned innocence.

“You know exactly what ye did, ye arsehole - - Stop playing dumb.” He flicked off his shoes and lept onto his boyfriend, struggling with him before pressing both of his shoulders against the mattress. “Don’t try a stunt like that again! What if she had seen?”

Hop didn’t reply - - Instead, he wriggled underneath the other male until he finally found some leverage. Twisting quite roughly, he caught Victor by his wrist and switched their positions - - But this time, their fingers were intertwining. “And? What if she had?” He leaned down, their noses practically touching. “Just wait until dinner, yeah? I can turn up the heat if you want.” He kissed the male’s lips ever so softly. “This is going to be fun…”

“Don’t ye dare.”

A snicker. “And why not?” No reply. “Well, fine. Why don’t ye help me...Relieve some pressure and maybe.../Just maybe/ it’ll satisfy me enough to where I’ll let ye off the hook, yeah?” He was met with a steely-eyed look.

“Get off’a me and you’ve got a deal.”

“Sweet.” Another swift kiss and he was rolling away, leaning back and sitting on his rear, legs spread wide open. “Don’t make me regret this, yeah? I trust you’ll hold up yer end of the deal.” Victor sat up and tossed his hat to the side. Hop’s heart thumped in his chest when he saw just how glorious his boyfriend looked in the evening sunlight. “Yer hair is so cute, y’know?” Yeah, he was hornier than a Scorbunny at times, but their bond was unbreakable. Years of knowing each other tended to do that to some people. “Gosh...Sometimes I wonder just how I could be so lucky!”

Victor glanced up at Hop, feeling his cheeks burning a little. “Stop gassing me up...Unless...Ye mean it…”

His boyfriend looked genuinely offended. “Of course I mean it, love!” He sat up on his knees now, reaching forward and bringing the pale man forward. “I honest to Arceus mean it - - C’mon, don’t doubt me or yourself like that.” He leaned down to rub their noses together, making them look like a pair of Snorunts. “Promise.” And finally, their lips connected. Victor couldn’t help but smile against them - - He hated being so paranoid and anxious about their relationship. He just had so many insecurities that stemmed from a multitude of things, he couldn’t even begin to explain it. But, being with a guy like Hop made him feel a little better…

Pulling away, he wiped his mouth. “Alright - - Love ye, you know?” He received a nod. “Time for me to uphold my part of the deal, then.” Taking his hand, he rested it on Hop’s chest, gently pushing him down so that he could get straight to the point.

Victor sunk low, lifting up the other’s shirt and kissing his stomach a few times. He enjoyed the warmth that radiated from his boyfriend’s body. He continued this before trailing smooches down...Down...Down until he was hovering over Hop’s groin. He glanced up, their eyes meeting. His right hand snaked up the other’s thigh, fingers drumming along the appendage before he landed on that thick bulge. Soon enough he began to rub the outside of his pants, making sure to dig in at some points and really up the ante. The darker male bit his bottom lip, eyes swimming with absolute need as he watched his skilled partner work and milk this for everything he was worth.

Sure, Hop was a tease, but his boyfriend could take it to another level sometimes!

“Just - - Arceus, suck me off already!” He threw his head back and let it hit the mattress, eyes closing as he slowly rolled his hips up. He huffed like a petulant child and Victor relented, finally reaching up to tug at his waistband, but only taking off his shorts. The boxers he had on underneath tented considerably. Although most men weren’t hung like Hop, Victor was quite glad that he hit the jackpot with this one - - A great personality, a wonderful dick, /and/ he knew how to use both? He was too lucky!

The clothed erection was given a few kisses which caused Hop’s breathing to cease, chest staying quite still as the only thing he heard was the wild thumping of his heart in his ears.

“I think we should leave this on and instead - - “ Victor shifted the other’s boxers so that his cock came out of the fly hole in the front. He slowly pushed the fabric down, enjoying the sight of his dick rising up out of his underwear like some kind of Lapras emerging from a body of water. “Tada!” Came the young man’s voice. He wasted no more time, slipping the head of that swollen slab of meat into his mouth. Victor ran his tongue along the underside of his tip, feeling where the frenulum was. He teased that section by licking it a few times. He kept his eyes glued onto Hop’s chin, waiting for him to pop up and watch his boyfriend suck the soul out of him. As he stared, he could taste the bitter precome as it oozed from the other’s cock. He let it gather on his tongue before swallowing it down. It was mostly spit that he swallowed, but that didn’t matter to him - - It was the gesture of enjoying every part of his boyfriend that mattered.

Victor continued to go down until he reached the halfway point. This was when the tip of Hop’s dick would usually enter his throat - - But not right now. No, he wanted to bask in the glory of not deepthroating him until he was about to burst. So, instead of taking him all the way, he slowly lifted his head, dragging his lips and tongue along the warm erection. A groan sounded off above him and he couldn’t help but grin. “Ye suck…” A chuckle muffled by the other’s cock.

“Mhm.” And down he went - - He repeated this a few times, going faster and faster, twisting his head a little until he popped off completely, fingers holding the base tight so that it stood straight up. The first half glistened with saliva and a little bead of it rolled down the rest of the shaft. Hop finally rose his head up, staring down at Victor. The natural sunlight of the evening filled his room and turned his normally pale boyfriend into a shining sun of color. “This is...Interesting. First time doing this in yer bed…” His free hand came up, gently stroking Hop as they stared longingly at each other. It was quite the sight, his erection side by side with his partner’s face, the entirety of it almost longer than his head.

“If only we’d started sooner, yeah?” He grinned for a few seconds before scooting up a little, wriggling out of his boxers. “Hey, let’s do that...Thing we like. Ye know…” Victor needed no convincing or explaining. He assumed the position while his boyfriend rolled out of bed. While laying on his back, the pale man let his head dangle off the side of the mattress. Everything was upside down and disorienting, but when he saw a pair of dark legs enter the picture, he knew exactly where to look.

Hop leaned forward and rested both hands on the bed, each one on either side of Victor’s body. “Open wide, love.” He purred, not objecting to feeling a warm hand angling it so that the tip would line up with his mouth. The pale boy closed his eyes and felt the other’s cock press against his pink lips. Hop rolled his hips forward, smearing a little spit and precome along his lover’s soft tiers. Eventually, Victor's mouth popped open - - The darker male took this as the go-ahead and started leaning forward, the head slipping past his teeth and traveling deeper...And deeper...As soon as it hit his throat, Victor’s fingers clenched the sheets tightly. He tried not to choke so that Hop wouldn’t stop. And he didn’t, oh no - - He wasn’t even going to let his boyfriend breath until he was completely sheathed inside the other’s esophagus. When he finally rolled his hips the remaining way in and hilted himself, Victor couldn’t help but gag loudly this time, body shivering as he tried to open his throat up for Hop. They sat like that for a few seconds, the other’s balls resting on top of his nose. He couldn’t breathe in air, so the fact that they blocked his nostrils wasn’t even an issue.

As they remained in that position, those pale cheeks of his started to turn red, all of the blood rushing to his head. His eyes began to water and, before long, he was choking violently around the obstruction in his throat, swallowing around it. Saliva sputtered around his lips before Hop relented, teeth clenched as he slowly exited from Victor’s throat. He left some of his dick in the other’s mouth, only allowing him a few seconds to take some deep breaths. He went back in, this time a little quicker and reveling in the sounds of his boyfriend choking loudly on him. The feeling of a tight, wet orifice to stay in caused his legs to shudder. It took everything in his power to not fuck the hell out of his mouth.

Pulling out some more, thick saliva-coated Hop’s dick and rolled out of Victor’s mouth in globs. The pace was picking up as he didn’t give his boyfriend time to breath. A clear outline of his cock was visible in the other’s throat. Each thrust in caused it to expand and when he would pull away, it shrank. This feeling - - He was in absolute heaven. Staring down at it caused Hop to hiss with excitement and pleasure. Yeah, his partner knew his way around a dick and he was absolutely blessed with someone that could take him to the brim no matter what. With Victor squirming beneath him and gagging explosively it was bringing Hop closer to the edge. Each thrust caused Victor to grunt loudly and, before long, streams of saliva made their way down that pretty pale face. His eyes were watering so badly that it mixed into the spit, cascading down and hanging like wiggling little stalactites. 

Hop decided to change things up. He moved his hands from the bed to the other’s throat and gripped his neck, continuing to thrust in and out of the other’s esophagus. He could now feel himself every time he entered him, throat expanding and, with it, his fingers as well. “Sh-shit - - Arceus...Better ge-get ready - - “ He was biting down on his lip, feeling the bubbling pit of an impending release boiling in his stomach. Victor’s world was going a little dark and he had to push Hop’s hips up so he could properly breathe. It took a lot for him to stop, but when he realized that choking his boyfriend out WASN’T ideal, he halted, removing his hands and watching as the other’s chest rose and fell quite dramatically. While Victor was recovering himself, Hop didn’t want to lose his erection. So, he started to slowly stroke himself, reaching down and gathering as much saliva as he could from that wrecked face below him. “So...So wonderful - - Wonderfully attractive - - And ama-amazing, ye know?” He only received a loud pant in response. Within seconds, Hop’s cock was absolutely covered with copious amounts of spit and Victor could finally see - - Sure, his bangs were a little wet, but that wouldn’t be hard to clean after the fact.

“Not too much longer, love.” Taking in a deep breath, he readied himself, not complaining when Hop inserted the entirety of his dick into that tight, wet throat all at once. The only thing that might have resembled any kind of protest was a loud, guttural gag that followed - - But the darker man was used to hearing those at that point.

Hop raised his hips and slammed them back down in rapid succession, his balls knocking into Victor’s nose and causing him to wiggle it - - He wasn’t exactly crazy about that part, but the feeling of having his throat absolutely wrecked was quite the pro to that con.

Within seconds, Hop’s fingers found themselves back around the other’s throat, squeezing as he sheathed himself completely into Victor. A loud ( though not loud enough for his mum to hear ) moan erupted from him, head tipped back as he began unleashing a barrage of thick ropes of cum into that waiting esophagus. Victor had no choice but to swallow around his dick, in turn slurping every last drop of seed into his stomach.

Hop had to pull out a little so that he didn’t choke Victor anymore, more cum oozing from the tip. The bitter taste in his mouth was the only thing that accompanied the removal of his cock. While he breathed heavily, he worked on cleaning up the remaining saliva and bits of semen from the thick, quickly shrinking shaft.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Victor rolled over and onto his stomach, sitting up and immediately being kissed by Hop. “Ye...Di-did amazing, love…” They both smiled against each other, the darker male tasting himself on the other’s lips.

“Dinner’s going to be do-done soon...Ready to head on downstairs? Well...After you make ye-yerself a little more presentable.” He received a nod in reply.

But Hop wasn’t done, yet - - This family BBQ was about to get a lot more interesting, that’s for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> something else, yeah ???? i was honestly surprised myself WOWOW but yeah !!! lemme know what y'all thought of it !!!


End file.
